the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Prophets
Prophets, or San'Shyuum, are a race of withered idiots who were once leaders of the Covenant before the Great Schism, during which the Elites (and Jorgey) took over. They are pathetic and frail creatures, unable to move without some sort of assistance, whether it be a whole throne or simply a jetpack. They cannot wield any weapon effectively, even the most pathetic Brute Spiker causes uncontrollable recoil and makes them fall over. Their home planet (called 'Janjur Quom' in their legends) was apparently destroyed by a supernova, probably in a premature attempt to end the pathetic race before it began. However, a few Prophets were able to escape in a Forerunner Dreadnaught. Well, you know what they say, failures have to stick together. The Prophets then (somehow) built a giant space station called 'High Charity' to serve as their new homeworld, with nearly 1,000,000 Prophets on board. For thousands of years this served as the hub of the Covenant and the main homeworld of the Prophets. From here, the Prophets allied with the Elites and began their crusade across the Galaxy, recruiting many races to their binding Covenant. Prophets tend to take names opposite to their actual nature. For example, Truth always lies, Mercy never shows mercy, Regret never regrets anything, and Restraint is a sex fiend. They are great at preaching bullshit to everyone, so much so that they managed to keep the faith of almost all the Covenant despite being decimated in the Human-Covenant War, if only for a short time. The Prophet of Truth, however, spoiled this small triumph when, for reasons unknown, he decided that Brutes would be better than Elites and staged a massive coup (later known as the 'Great Schism') to kill all the Elites in the Covenant and replace them all with Brutes. Why he didn't just keep the Elites alive so that he would have more soldiers (and also preventing them from eventually aiding the Humans, which they did) is a matter long debated by historians, but many agree that he is simply a complete fool. Nontheless, this act led to the eradication of the Prophets when, during the Schism, the Flood invaded High Charity and slaughtered everyone. Since the fall of their 'Holy City', High Charity, Prophets have dwindled to dangerously low numbers. Only about 1,000 Prophets still live today. As a result, despite their failings, they are protected by League law and many Prophets are encouraged to follow the ways of Restraint to get their numbers back up. They seem to have given up on their insane dreams of firing the silly Halo Array, instead content just to live peacefully and reproduce like everyone else. Which is probably for the best since so many people now want them dead. Despite the stereotypical idiocy of their race, some of the surviving Prophets have actually done some good for the Galaxy. Their obsession with documenting and preserving records makes them useful historians, and the handful of Prophets that chose to side with the Elites of their own free will during the Great Schism later became leading advisors and military commanders in the Arbiter's new Covenant. Famous Prophets *Truth (Main Covenant Leader, wannabe God) *Regret (Councillor most high, Hierarch of the Covenant) *Mercy (Pointless old guy) *Restraint ('Different' to the other Prophets) *Objection (A creepy ghost who ruled the Age of INSANITY) *Calm (An even creepier dude who also ruled the Age of INSANITY) * NoRegrets (A brilliant drag queen comedian) Category:Species